The goal of this project is to develop nanometer-scale micelles to deliver high concentration of the chemotherapeutic drug daunorubicin (DNR) directly into acute myeloid leukemia (AML) stem cells (LSCs) and eradicate AML from the very root. LSCs are a special group of leukemia cells that are relatively resistant to conventional doses of chemotherapy, can regenerate more leukemia cells and cause leukemia recurrence.